


It’s Hard to Say It’s Over

by Endymion_Selene



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Angst muse attacked me, Goodbye Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endymion_Selene/pseuds/Endymion_Selene
Summary: Love for them was something that tore both from the inside out, a violent force since the moment they met in high school, never the type of romantic feelings you see in movies or read in books. Codependency is the correct word for what they have and Ugetsu tries his best to ignore the constant reminder in his mind; someday Akihiko is going to find someone who is going to show him what love is about, and it’s not going to be him. Their relationship from the start was doomed.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko & Murata Ugetsu, Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	It’s Hard to Say It’s Over

**Author's Note:**

> The Angst monster attacked me today and after rereading the manga, I needed it to write something about them before they part ways. So this is my first attempt to write angst that don't ends in a happy way. 
> 
>   
> 50 Dialogue Prompts #48 “You make me want things I can’t have”.

Love for them was something that tore both from the inside out, a violent force since the moment they met in high school, never the type of romantic feelings you see in movies or read in books.  _ Codependency _ is the correct word for what they have and Ugetsu tries his best to ignore the constant reminder in his mind; someday Akihiko is going to find someone who is going to show him what _ love  _ is about, and it’s not going to be  _ him _ . Their relationship from the start was doomed. 

What a shame; but they both find some type of relief when they are in this exact bed, their bodies intertwined after visiting other lovers, still they linger and reach out stretching more the rope and if they overlook the state of it…

_ Their time was running out.  _

“You reek of tacky perfume, Akihiko” he hisses, as the man on top of him enters him completely in one single rough push. “You don’t even have the decency to take a shower” his knuckles are completely white from grabbing the sheets so hard. 

“Says Who? The shameless one, who still had his lover five minutes ago, sleeping in this same bed.” Staying still, looking at Ugetsu intensely, almost seeking for answers that they both know at this point. 

The constant tick tack of the clock in both of their minds; it hurts like hell to see the last bits of them falling apart, moving on. He needs to do it for the sake of whatever they have at this point. 

“Move, start moving…  _ please _ ” 

Pleading for this to end, he needs to let him go. And just like their, on again off again, relationship every single thrust matches. A painful reminder that love is not for them, at least not for this particular relationship. His love for music is greater than this, but they always come to fight against their inevitable destiny. 

The inevitable for them is to break apart. But for tonight he grabs Akihiko by the neck, kissing him breathless, almost injecting the final poison in their hopeless romance. He parts his lips so Akihiko gains more access, and finally their tongues match their lonesome heartbeat. 

_ It’s hard to say it’s over.  _

“After this end, I’ll be moving out– Ugetsu” he can feel the trembling of those legs that keeps them closer and matching his own thrust to catch up with him. He needs to bite hard his lips to suppress a moan, as the inner muscles capture his length. 

Now with his back on those sheets, damp not only with Ugetsu’s sweat but as well as the one from another faceless body in the long list of lovers they frequent, he needs to grab his hips tightly to stop without luck the rustic wave of each roll, fighting against their bequeath. Akihiko begins to match every thrust, finally hitting the brunette in the right spot, releasing a pleasurable note of moans that beacons the entire room. 

The only sound in the world that others can’t purchase from Ugetsu. 

“I know you will come back.. As always” he replies, his hands now intertwined with Akihiko’s. And it's a desperate move, even from him; so lame, he didn’t want this to be over but it was a necessary step to finally let him go. 

Just like seasons pass, and high school lovers wither away, it was their time. Autumn flees and it comes winter, stronger than ever; when the leaves on the trees change their colors announcing the impending cataclysm, every thrust is matched with a sympathetic thought. Music was more important to him than this, whatever they had. 

“Let’s enjoy this last encounter, shall we?” Akihiko tries to balance them both so they can press their foreheads. He can’t stop shoving himself harder, with the intent of giving Ugetsu every single bit of what remains about their relationship and more importantly draining himself from his first love. 

It wasn’t easy, and to be honest they both knew this wouldn’t last. How do you forget your first love? The person that showed you what was that all about, even if it was painful. Will he change anything about it?

No. The answer is that simple. He continues to move around the pleasurable moans that embrace the entire room, Akihiko deserves way better than an egoist who chooses music and his career over  _ love. _

“You make me want things I can’t have, Aki-Akihiko” he drawls the last words, panting hard as the angle hits his prostate; he is so close but he continues edging himself. He was not alone in that, taking everything from Akihiko, as the other man was milking every second of him too. 

Maybe they both need to lose themselves, and this relationship, to start knowing the real meaning about the word love; Ugetsu knows Akihiko already found that answer but not with him. It’s painful, as tears now pour down his cheeks and mix altogether with Akihiko’s sweat “I need to let you go, right?” 

The kiss was a chaste one, sweet almost felt like the first one, a nostalgic feeling possessing him in the way their eyes are locked, not missing a single reaction “You will forever have a part of me, you know that” Ahikihiko says, ghosting a kiss barely touching Ugetsu’s lips with his lip piercing.

“Yes. I don’t want to let you go” he shakes his head, and it might look bad on his part but he always got what he wanted; being the son of a politician, a wealthy one, there was not a limit to his requests. Maybe he can change Akihiko’s mind once again “Please, stay… I– ” He was surprised the moment his back once again hit the mattress, and as he opened his eyes the look Akihiko was giving him was a clear answer: a silent no, with his head. 

“We need to stop this, you know that better than me” pushing apart Ugetsu’s thighs so he can align himself better. He begins once again to shove inside Ugetsu, as one of his hands trace tenderly the abdomen below him, finally getting his finger pads into the head of Ugetsu’s cock; with simple pumps, and by the whimpers that action was causing, his thrusts are now more forceful, trying to reach the highest of notes at the same time. 

As they both find with a smile, a cruel one at best, this is what they needed. Their time runs out; with a last thrust of his hips that feel just like their first meeting in that classroom, those times where both idealized their love, it all ends tonight. Wrapping his legs around Akihiko’s body and screaming his name was a good way to put the final dagger in their bodies. 

Eliminating in the process what remains inside of them, pouring out everything, he needs to at least try once again “Stay the night, you don’t need to leave just yet” he pants hard, trying his best to inhale the last torn pieces. He tightly holds his legs pressing them even harder against Akihiko’s hips; if that would leave bruises all over his legs, he doesn’t care. 

A single grunt is what he hears, and they stay still for a couple of minutes. Embracing and savouring their last time together. 

He knows in the morning he will be waking up in an empty bed, with his heart broken, and that was in part his own decision to comply. He can’t blame anyone for his ragged, messy and benevolent way of showing his affection, neither love. 

_ I need to let you go, so you can finally be happy _ ; whoever Akihiko chooses to love, his guts tells him this is for the best. And he finally exhales, breathing in, the last pieces of their relationship. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me I'm on twitter at @rawrrdoll


End file.
